This invention generally relates to a method for sealing an identification band to a gift carton in which a product may be readily packaged in a conventional manner. In particular, this invention relates to a method for sealing ends of an identification band to selected areas of a carton blank for providing fixed blank to band and band to band seals in the carton erected therefrom, a novel carton blank embodiment to which the method is particularly applicable and the carton erected therefrom.
It is known in the art to provide gift package cartons with removable identification bands carrying printed indicia rather than printing the advertising indicia directly on the carton. When these identification bands are employed, they have been secured to carton ends rather than body panels thereof, so that the gift giver can remove the band without defacing the carton. The cartons to which these bands have been secured are generally provided with a single body seam. However, according to prior band attachment methods, the body seam of the carton has separated during handling or one end of the band or the other has tended to detach from its securement position.
Therefore, a need has developed for permanently affixing ends of the identification band to a carton, until it is desired that the band be removed, i.e., manually removed. Moreover, the need has also developed for a carton embodiment wherein the body seam remains secure, although the carton is subjected to substantial handling in transit.